


Our Last Time

by modern_lover



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone Forever, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghosts of the Past - Freeform, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, POV Darth Vader, Past Is Haunting, Past Relationship(s), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Sad Ending, Vader is just sad, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: As all of Vader's empty promises to keep his wife dead remind him how weak Anakin Skywalker is, Starkiller reminds him how much Anakin Skywalker loved his wife.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Our Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. This is just a fan fiction

Not many people entered the lava planet, it was a hellish place that nobody found peace in. Vader didn't mind anyone's opinions of his planet nor did he ever plan caring of people's opinions. It was his planet where his servants and inquisters came to tell them what they have done. He had many inquisters that controlled things that Vader didn't have time for. Deaths of traitors, choking people out to get information or trying to find rebel's plans to defeat the empire. 

And Vader did what he usually did when he was alone. 

He tried to figure out ways to relive his dead wife. Part of him wanted to give her that peace that she deserves. The other part of him want to explain to her, to tell her that he was sorry for ruining the only thing that made him happy. He didn't mind if she killed him. To be killed by his lover was a dream he had since he was stuck in this suit. The emperor was the only one who cares about Vader's life, but not even well enough. Vader understood that he only cares for him for the rise of the empire.The emperor claimed that he has cared for him after years and years, deaths and deaths yet all that Vader got was a sad life where he hates himself everyday. A loved one shouldn't make you feel like you hate yourself. Or attack you if you failed him. Or force you live in a hell where nobody can save you. 

That's what the emperor gave him.

Yet Vader didn't complain.

He took off his mask and felt the harsh difference between his suit and his outside world. He looked at the machine that twirled like a fool. Vader felt himself grow angry again. "Damn." his voice was weak but it wasn't like his voice before. It hurt his voice to sound anything like the man he was before. "Lord Vader," a nervous knock approached Vader's lair, "Starkiller is here. He wishes to tell you something he was learned." Vader cursed silently as he put on his mask again. He opened the door with the Force as his steps hit the ground. The windows of the views of the lava as he walked pass them. He heard the past scream at him. _You were the chosen one!_ Vader paid no attention to the screams of his former master. 

When he entered the place, he saw his first inquister: Starkiller. Starkiller was the first one that decided to fight besides Vader since he first met him. He was great follower. But he was a fool. Starkiller removed his helmet, his face looked cool and refreshed. "Master, I need help." Vader placed his hands on his waist, "Why must you need my help, Starkiller?" Starkiller pushed his hair aside as he prepared his speech. "I was investigating the senators of all planets to see if they're under the rebellion control, and I believe I have figure something out. The Naboo theory." 

"The Naboo theory?" Vader asked

"Yes, Lord Vader," The young man's face began to sweat, "I have tried to read or anything yet I always fail." The theory of Naboo made Vader wonder, it was strong possibility that it may have to do with rebellion. But it had to be Naboo. "Have you asked any of the inquisters to help you?"

"My usual partner for missions is busy. She's is in currently in a inside mission, and Mara Jade is protecting the emperor and further on." Starkiller explained. Darth Vader sighed, "Fine, but if this is just a simple task..." "I know Lord Vader." Starkiller bowed his head and placed his helmet on his head.

*

As the ship landed in Naboo, Vader rapidly hated his life even more. The weather that made Vader remember every little piece of Anakin's former life. The small moment of laughter where Anakin kissed his wife. Her hands gently petting his hair, "My love," Anakin whispered gently, "My angel." Vader felt wrong. He didn't feel like belong in this memory. Vader shook away the memory as Starkiller explained the issue. The normal people around them walked away with fear. 

"There's a place that I can't enter," Starkiller said, "It's an old door that the Jedi used to use." Vader didn't say anything. Remembering everything was burning into Vader's skin, Padmé's sweet smile as she saw Anakin. Anakin's true smile when he saw the wife he was made to love. All of ruined due to the Jedi. Vader felt his anger boil inside him once, but he didn't want to disrespect Padmé's planet. As they walked through the beautiful meadows they appeared in front of a house that Vader already knew. It was the Naberrie household with no one living in it anymore. When the daughter died, the family left Naboo trying to find any hope for themselves. The eldest daughter stayed to be the senator after the death of her sister. 

Starkiller pointed at the door, "I couldn't open the door." He cursed himself. Vader's mind felt a little wrong, his human part was trying to crawl back to see if he could open the door. _Padmé_. The gentle voice that belonged to Anakin, the voice he hated from Anakin yet Padmé adored the whiney voice. Vader raised his hand as he pushed the door with the Force. Starkiller looked a little surprised, he didn't say anything as Vader entered first. Vader's eyes looked around with his deep breaths echoing the house he saw at the age nineteen. He saw a shadow of his past, it was Anakin with his Padawan braid moving back as forth as he waited for Padmé. The young man seemed to see him, his eyes widen with fear yet he said nothing. He knew who Vader was. "You should've saved her " Anakin whispered to Vader. So much pain was visible as Anakin cursed Vader. Padmé appeared, "Ani, you're done changing?" Anakin's face soften. "Yes, I'm sorry for waiting by your room."

Anakin gave one last look at Vader as he took Padmé away, they disappeared into the wind. This was a bad idea. Definitely a bad idea that Vader won't be able to his away from the past. No. _Anakin's_ past. This life didn't belong to Vader anymore.

"Sir," It was Starkiller's voice entering back, "If you don't mind me asking, how could you open the door with your Force alone?" Vader rolled his eyes, "Questioning my power of the Force?" Starkiller shook his head, "Of course not," Starkiller's fear against Vader raised a little, "I'm impressed sir. But I asked because why should a house be so guarded and the only way to open it is with your strength." It was indeed strange. Vader didn't comment about the doors but he told Starkiller to look around. He would do the same. As they separated, Vader felt the past burn inside him, a feeling of hope for the light. It was the Force. Vader could never mistake the feeling of the raw Force. 

Padmé once again appeared, her curly hair was in a ponytail with flowers decorated among them. She turned around, "Ani," She called towards the hero with no fear, "I love you." He couldn't see her face yet he could feel the warm heart of her. It was such a gentle breeze of love that Anakin couldn't safe. Yet Anakin blamed Vader of his own faults. "Padmé," It was Anakin with his Jedi clothes, "My love, how are you?" Vader growled at Anakin. Padmé's face was so lovely, "Swell, I missed you so much." As Anakin ran towards her, she smiled widely as Anakin ran towards her. They once again disappeared after the contact. It was getting worse. By the Force.

Vader tried to ignore the echoes of the past as the rumbled and groaned, the past may not effect the future yet it controlled Vader with all it's strength. The past held Vader so tightly. His mother. His wife. His dead child. Vader couldn't be saved. He understood this. He did all the worst things possible, and nobody would ever care enough for him to save him. He didn't truly want darkness, it was something that everybody warned him about. That was him. That's why Anakin was dead. Because he never existed. Well, to the people. Vader recalled Ahsoka. She left him. And he understood. Nobody cares about Vader or even Anakin, nobody but Palpatine. That hurt even more.

Vader then was outside. The Naboo sun shines brightly through the plants that covered the house's garden. This is where Anakin kissed Padmé. Padmé who loved Anakin so much, rejected him because feelings were always classified as bad. Anakin's feelings were too high. Too dangerous according the Jedi. Vader slowly walked towards the place he once stood, where he spoke about his hate for sand. Did she understood him when he told her he hated it? Vader touched the plants with his gloves hands, the green color he once recalled at turned into a shade of red due to his helmet's eyes. He though saw something different, it was inside the pot of plant. He grabbed it with Force. It was a piece of paper. The paper felt fragile. He unfolded and quickly recognized Padmé's handwriting. 

_Mother and father,_

_I don't truly know how to explain this in the best way, I know you'll be disappointed to know that I have married without you. I wish I could have seen you. But I want to write you. To tell you that I have married Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi that took me home two years back. I love him. It's strange for me to say it without any second doubt. I love him so much. When the war ends, he says he'll leave the Jedi to be with me, but I don't want him to leave something he was fought for many years. The selfish part of me is crying. The war is cruel to many. Yet I could see Anakin, his blue eyes as he spoke softly of the dangers of war._

_I'm writing this to tell you that I'll remarry him. And this time, you'll be here next to me._

The writing was cut off. She must have hidden it from her parents.

Vader grew angry, he wanted to die. This isn't what he wanted! This life wasn't meant to be his. Vader folded the paper into a robes, he wanted to destroy everything else. He turned around and saw Anakin in front of him. His hair was neatly brushed, his eyes were yellow like the Sith. "You could've saved her. We only shared one truly happy moments together, we could've more if you didn't-" 

"You're a fool, Anakin Skywalker!" Vader growled in anger, "I didn't not fail Padmé. You did. You were the weak one." 

Anakin closed his eyes as he chuckled softly, "Vader," his eyes opened they were blue again, "You are me. I am you. No matter how much you try to ignore the past. You failed us." Vader was about to attack Anakin but Anakin said something. "You can change. You can become Anakin Skywalker again." "Nobody cares about me." Vader said. Anakin looked at Vader with sadness, "Vader," he said slowly, "You'll find hope again, but you need to stop killing. You need to accept that you're Anakin Skywalker. Husband of Padmé. Son of Shmi. And a father." Vader shook his head away. "No." 

"Yes, you aren't a poppet of the emperor. You're Anakin Skywalker," The voice suddenly changed. It was his younger self. "You're Anakin Skywalker. A human."

"Master!" Vader turned away from his younger self and saw Starkiller, "I found nothing." He sounded scared. "I'm sorry to disappoint-" Vader left the outside porch, he heard Padmé and Anakin's laugh. The secret whispers. The forbidden kisses. It was burning Anakin. No, Vader. He isn't Anakin. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Ani, please, don't go back." Padmé's voice was sweet, she noticed him. "You know you're better than this." Vader turned to see Padmé. She was even shorter than he recalled, "Stay, please." "It's too late for me." Padmé touched his helmet, he felt himself lower to meet his short wife. Padmé kissed his helmet. "It's never too late." Vader closed his eyes, and she was gone. "It is too late." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Music inspiration: Our Last Summer by ABBA but the mamma mia cover and Everything Stays by Olivia Olson from Adventure Time
> 
> I don't really like this, I want to make more flashbacks but I still believe it's fine. Have a good day!


End file.
